noel_the_mortal_fate_s1_7fandomcom-20200214-history
Fugo Dressel
Fugo Dressel or infamously known with his demon nickname Fugo the Bomber, is a demon who terrorised LaPlace with his bombing activities. His official demon title is Demon of Explosion. From Season 5 onwards, he is one of the playable characters in the game. Story History Fugo was born and lived in LaPlace with his parents and his older brother, Oscar Dressel. As Oscar has a weak body and often got hospitalized, Fugo occasionally visited him in the hospital to company him. Oscar's condition resulted his family always being desperate and gloomy as Fugo put it, so Fugo tried his best to change his family's life to the better through his cheerfulness to no avail. One day, not long after Oscar was finally discharged from hospital, Fugo's home got caught in a crossfire caused by Burrows and Jino, which was reported as an attack by a demon or devil. The Dressel home was burned down, killing Fugo's parents and injured Oscar. Fugo survived the fire but got separated from his older brother and since then was reported missing while Oscar was adopted by Jino. Even though he was almost killed in the fire and lost his parents as the result, Fugo also became fascinated by the fire from the demonic power because of how it was able so easily change his entire life, something that he had been longing for. He contacted Burrows to form a contract with a devil, giving him the bombing ability as well as fireproof body with the lack of vision of his left eye and weaker respiratory system as his price. With his newfound power, Fugo began terrorising LaPlace by bombing many places, particularly in the downtown. While continuing his activities as Bomber, Fugo gathered and formed a gang of his own that consisted of gangsters and former mafioso who admired his way of living and all loyal to him, making an Abandoned Steel Works as his hideout. At one point during one of his bombings, he was reunited with his older brother who became a police officer. Fugo revealed his identity to his brother and apologised because their reunion has to be that way, though Fugo admitted that he willingly became a demon because he wished for a power to change his life, confirming Oscar's fear that Fugo became a demon because of growing up having a sickly older brother. Since then, Oscar became determined to defeat Fugo and drag him back to the right path. Season 1 Fugo is hired by Burrows to bombard Jillian's house in downtown and kidnap her to threaten Noel. Interested in battling a devil and other demon, Fugo accepted the job with excitement. As ordered, he successfully bombed Jillian's house and kidnapped her, which gained Noel's attention and forced her to come out from hiding. When Noel and Caron are on top of the house and Caron goes inside, Fugo purposely bump into Noel, leaving her a letter, in which he reveals having kidnapped Jillian and asks Noel to come rescue her in the Abandoned Steel Works. There, Fugo assures Noel that Jillian is alive, but is disappointed when knowing that Noel has yet becoming a demon. Losing interest in Noel, he turns to Caron as his target, challenging them to reach his place if they want to rescue Jillian. Inside the Steel Works, Noel and Caron fights Fugo's allies until they reach the room where Jillian was held captive and Fugo waiting for them. Fugo once again challenges Caron to a match, attacking him and Noel with his bombs. Caron instructs Noel to go to Jillian while he fights Fugo. As Caron's wounds from infiltrating Burrows' manor haven't completely healed, Fugo gradually corners Caron. However, because Fugo's attention solely focuses on Caron, he fails to realise Noel standing above and knock down a steel pillar, which falls right down on him, rendering him unable to fight. Impressed by Noel's move, Fugo reveals before passing out that he won't sell out Burrows because the mayor would know if someone betrays him and not only the betrayer themselves would face the consequence, but so does their family and friends. Also, Burrows completely controls the police in LaPlace, so any trails of his involvement in the crimes would be simply covered up. Afterwards, Fugo is arrested by the police and is imprisoned. Season 5 While imprisoned, Fugo is frequently visited by his older brother, Oscar, who tried to convince him to change his ways. When Oscar doesn't come, Fugo wonders if he has died and could hear the ruckus at the upper ground, wondering if Noel and Caron were the cause. Under Oscar's suggestion, Noel sneaks into the prison Fugo was jailed in, determined to get his help to rescue Caron after the devil was captured by Jillian. Fugo notices Noel sneaking in and helps her by distracting the guard's attention until she knocked him out. Surprised to hear that Noel has fought and beat his brother and she was sent by him, Fugo is willing to listen Noel's story. Fugo is rather reluctant in helping Noel, but seeing how much Noel has changed, Fugo agrees to take her offer if she can prove herself by escaping the prison unharmed from his rampage. When Noel succeeds this, Fugo fulfils his end of the bargain, taking her to the Abandoned Steel Works where he encounter his old allies, the most important being Python, Toad and Slug. Together, they make a plan to rescue Caron. During the rescue mission, Fugo's allies take out the guards while he and Noel go to where Caron is imprisoned. They are blocked by Police Commisioner Jino Lorenzi, who despite not being a demon, is strong enough to handle them alone. Fugo lets Noel to go on ahead while he fights Jino. Not having his mask, Fugo was overpowered by Jino due to his breathing difficulty and vision. He was close to being defeated until he is able to enter the state of Fallen Down, taking Jino by surprise and defeated the police commissioner. Thinking that Jino has useful information about Burrows, he ties him up and brings him to where Noel and Caron are. Fugo demands information about Burrows from Jino, but the latter instead reveals how he and Burrows are in fact the ones responsible for the fire that killed Fugo's parents and have been using the Dressel brothers since then. This information shocked Fugo that he let his guard down, allowing Jino to free himself from his bind and escaped. Furious at Jino and Burrows for ruining his life, Fugo decides to take revenge on them, continuing his partnership with Noel and Caron. Season 6 The group agreed to weaken Burrows' financial power by shutting down Casino Misty. Disguised as guests, Fugo, Noel, Python, Toad, and Slug infiltrated the casino while Caron observes. The group plays the game in the casino until they gathered enough money for Noel to challenge the owner of the casino, Madame Coffin, in a gamble. While Noel is gambling Madame Coffin, Jino and his police force ambushed the casino. Hugo lures Jino to the rooftop while the rest are fighting against Jino's men downstairs to buy Noel enough time until she defeat Madame Coffin. As he hasn't mastered the state of Fallen Down, Fugo is eventually cornered once more by Jino and almost killed if it were not for Oscar's interference who has escaped the hospital after recovering his injuries. Together with his older brother, they succeeded in buying enough time for Noel until she finally defeated Madame Coffin and shut down Casino Misty, prompting Jino to escape. Fugo follows Oscar to the basement since the latter said he parked his motorbike there and will use it to escape the burning casino. On their way, they once again meet Jino whose feet got crushed and trapped after failing to kill Noel. Fugo advises Oscar to leave Jino, but to his surprise, Oscar decides to help the commissioner out of respect for raising him, even after knowing that Jino was responsible for their parents' death. However, Jino refuses Oscar's help, insisting that he is stronger alone, forcing Oscar to deliver the finishing blow when Jino attacks. Afterwards, the two brothers returns to Fugo's hideout. Season 7 After the fall of Casino Misty, Fugo and his allies left the Abandoned Steel Work since the police force has found out the place as their hideout. They dispersed and went into hiding for a while before they are finally regrouping again. Since Burrows' influence and control has significantly weakened after the fall of Casino Misty, they decided it's the perfect time to strike Burrows directly and chose the ceremonial day as the time for them to strike. Due to his ability, Caron tasks Fugo to distract the whole guards outside by bombing them, a task that Fugo gladly obliged. 6 days before the attack on the ceremony after they made their plan, Fugo, like everyone else, notices Noel becoming depressed as the attack will take place at the ceremony where she once aspired to play piano. Fugo takes Noel to the prison where he used to be kept in and tells her how she inspired him. This encouraged Noel, though Fugo shyly denies that he was trying to encourage her. On the day of the ceremony, Fugo bombs the cars, luring the attention of the guards stationed outside to him. He easily defeated all of them and goes inside and incapacitated more guards that blocking Noel and Caron's way. With more back up coming, Fugo has Noel, Caron, and Oscar to chase after Burrows while he and the rest handle the guards. After Burrows has shown his true nature and power on the rooftop, Fugo and Oscar came to Noel and Caron's help, but the rainy weather decreased his flame's power. Despite his effort, Burrows critically attacks Noel and Caron, and both falls into the sea while Fugo and Oscar could only watch. Without any choice, he and the others are forced to retreat. Season 8 A month after their failed assassination attempt on Burrows, Fugo and his friends are cornered by OCT. Fugo insisted on defeating the whole army alone, but Oscar convinces him to run with the rest while he fights them. Despite his frustration, Fugo reluctantly run with Python, Toad, and Slug while telling Oscar not to die. He then wonders where Noel and Caron are and if they are still alive. Season 9 Fugo went into hiding until he watched the news about Noel, Caron, and Oscar's escapade. Knowing they are now back at LaPlace, Fugo contacts Python, Toad, and Slug and orders them to regroup and then contact Noel, believing that OCT won't expect them to act now. Unfortunately, unbeknownst to him, a soldier has found his hideout and followed him until he and his friends gathered together. At the rendezvous point, he and his friends are ambushed by OCT Commander, Dratton Bergman, and his forces. Fugo fights against Dratton, but realising they are cornered, Fugo blew up the ground, falling to the underground while at same time escaped from Dratton. However, OCT captain Ribellio Strada and his devil Spica chase after them. Ribellio offers Fugo a chance to surrender and promise that he and his friends won't be harmed, but Spica interferes and attacks Fugo and his friends out of boredom. At their powerless state, Spica offers Fugo a chance to save his friends' life in exchange he become a demon working for her like Ribellio does. Unwilling to lose his friends, Fugo initially accepted Spica's offer, but Slug, followed by Toad and Python, encourages Fugo not to. Using the bomb thrown by Ribellio, Fugo blew away Ribellio and Spica to make another attempt to escape. Noel, Caron, and Oscar arrives on time to save them, healing their injuries in the process. Together they successfully escaped from OCT. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Male Characters